


Secrets and Lies

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [13]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #13 - Secret Santa Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“Colin?”

“I’m in the kitchen,” Colin calls, busy rolling out pastry. He hears Deb stop in the doorway.

“Anything you’d like to tell me?”

Colin turns to see her dangling a pair of particularly festive handcuffs from one finger, an amused glint in her eyes. 

“Oh, that’s my secret Santa gift.”

Deb eyes the gift critically. “Let me guess… Greg?”

Colin’s mind flashes back to the previous night—delicious friction, moaning under Greg’s expert touch, straining against the cuffs as he found release. 

Forcing a smile, Colin nods before turning back to his task. Deb’s deep chuckle sounds oddly mocking.


End file.
